Other World
by Ohluxeux
Summary: "Mate..." Chanyeol tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui jika portal dimensi telah terbuka. Ia dapat merasakan kekuatan portal dimensi di setiap aliran darahnya. itu artinya Sang Takdir sudah dekat dalam jangkauan. "Mate..." "Aku akan menemukanmu." ucapnya penuh damba.
1. chapter 1

chapter 1:Escape

Jenderal Choi sedang melakukan patroli malam di bagian barat kerajaan ketika tak sengaja dirinya bertemu dengan Sang Puteri di koridor. Rasa penasaranlah yang menuntunnya mengambil langkah untuk menghentikan Sang Puteri.

"Tuan Putri.."

Bungkukan hormat lengkap dengan untaian kata sopan menjadi satu-satunya suara yang menggema di koridor itu, membuat sosok yang di panggil 'Tuan Puteri' refleks menghentikan langkah.

"Tuan Puteri, kemanakah Anda Akan pergi malam-malam begini?" tanya Jenderal Choi dengan nada khawatir.

"Aku hanya ingin ke taman belakang, Jenderal" suara Sang Puteri mengalun lembut.

Kernyitan dahi menjadi respon atas pernyataan yang Sang Puteri lontarkan.

"Malam hari bukanlah waktu yang bagus untuk pergi ke taman, Tuan Puteri. Udara malam bisa membuat Anda sakit. Jika Anda sakit pastilah Raja dan Ratu akan sangat khawatir. Jangan lupakan kakak Anda, Pangeran Kris. Pangeran pasti tidak akan suka jika melihat adik kesayangannya jatuh sakit da-.."

"Paman.."

Jenderal Choi menggela nafas saat Sang Puteri memanggilnya dengan panggilan paman. Panggilan yang membuat hatinya luluh.

"Tuan Puteri, saya mohon kembalilah ke kamar Anda." ucap Jenderal Choi dengan nada lembut.

"Baiklah, aku akan kembali ke kamarku."

Jenderal Choi tersenyum lega mendengar kesediaan Sang Puteri untuk kembali.

"Kalau begitu saya akan melanjutkan tugas saya. Selamat malam Tuan Puteri."

"Selamat malam, paman."

Setelah membungkuk Jenderal Choi segera berbalik meninggalkan Sang Puteri. Namun, baru beberapa langkah yang ia ambil Sang Puteri memanggilnya.

"Paman.."

"Ya, Tuan Puteri??"

Sambil tersenyum lembut Sang Puteri melanjutkan. "Berhentilah memanggilku Tuan Puteri, paman. Cukup panggil aku Baekhyun. Paman adalah adik ayahku. Janganlah memanggilku Tuan Puteri, seolah kita adalah orang asing."

Dengan senyum jenaka Jenderal Choi pun mengangguk. "Baiklah, Baekhyuniee..." ucapnya sebelum kembali berbalik setelah sebelumnya memberikan usapan halus pada surai Baekhyun.

Setelah melihat punggung pamannya menghilang di ujung koridor, Baekhyun pun segera melanjutkan langkah menuju taman belakang. Dalam hati ia sudah meminta pengampunan pada Tuhan karena menghiraukan permintaan pamannya.

Udara segar tercium olehnya ketika kakinya menapak pada rumput. Gelap tersebar sepanjang mata memandang.

Taman Kerajaan Versein tampak indah nan sejuk di siang hari. Namun, saat malam segala keindahan sirna tergantikan oleh hawa dingin dan suara sahut-sahutan binatang malam.

Taman belakang adalah tempat favorit Baekhyun jika ingin menghabiskan waktu dikala ia sedih. Seperti saat ini, hati dan pikirannya sedang digeluti rasa gundah akibat perlakuan kedua orang tua dan kakaknya selama ini.

Mengapa mereka tak pernah mengizinkannya pergi keluar istana?

Sejak ia lahir hingga sekarang tak pernah sekalipun ia melihat dunia luar. Bahkan diusianya yang sudah menginjak dua puluh tahun pun kedua orang tuanya tetap tak mengizinkannya.

 _Hah~_

Helaan naaf lirih menjadi pengiring kegelapan malam.

"Aku ingin keluar dari sini." keluh Baekhyun pada puluhan kunang-kunang yang terbang disekitarnya.

Terlalu fokus pada pikirannya, membuat seberkas cahaya dari pohon maple luput dari pandangan.

Sebuah portal berukuran cukup besar terbentuk diantara dua buah pohon maple yang berdiri kokoh. Cahaya portal semakin memancar seiring bertambahnya detikan waktu.

Baekhyun yang semula akan kembali ke kamarnya mengurungkan niat saat seberkas cahaya tertangkap mata.

"Cahaya apa itu?"

Rasa penasaran yang membumbung tinggi menuntun kakinya melangkah ke arah utara, tempat cahaya itu berasal.

Ekspresi takjub menjadi hal pertama Baekhyun tunjukkan ketika netranya menemukan sebuah portal dimensi terpampang di depannya.

"Ba-Bagaimana mungkin?"

 **Other World**

" _Mate_..."

Chanyeol tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui jika portal dimensi telah terbuka. Ia dapat merasakan kekuatan portal dimensi di setiap aliran darahnya.

itu artinya Sang Takdir sudah dekat dalam jangkauan.

" _Mate..._ "

"Aku akan menemukanmu." ucapnya penuh damba.


	2. Ontmoeten (Bertemu)

Chapter 2 : Ontmoeten (Bertemu)

-

-

-

Poté min arnitheíte tin kardiá sas. Epeidí i kardiá den eínai poté láthos na lávei métra

 _Jangan pernah menyangkal kata hatimu._

 _Karena hati tak pernah salah mengambil langkah_

Other World

by Ohluxeux

Hati dan pikirannya sedang berdebat. Hati kecilnya mengatakan agar Baekhyun segera mengambil langkah menuju portal. Namun, akal sehatnya menuntut Bekhyun agar segera kembali ke istana.

Perdebatan pelik dalam jiwanya membuat Baekhyun kelimpungan dalam mengambil keputusan. Tak dapat dipungkiri ia sangat penasaran akan sesuatu yang ada di balik portal itu.

Memilih mempercayai hati kecilnya dengan yakin ia mengambil langkah mendekati portal dimensi.

 _Mate.._

DEG

Bisikan halus dengan nada penuh damba mengalun lembut bersama desisan angin. Membuat jantungnya bertalu dengan cepat. Hatinya bergetar ketika rasa rindu membuncah dalam angan. Entah kenapa Baekhyub merasa begitu tak asing dengan suara bisikan itu. Jiwanya seolah terpanggil. Perasaan ini begitu benar dan Baekhyun tak kuasa menolak.

Berbekal perasaan aneh yang terus bergelut dalam hati, Baekhyun sudah mengambil keputusan. Apapun yang akan ia hadapi di balik portal dimensi ia akan menanggung resikonya. Baekhyun tak akan mundur dan membiarkan keraguan mengandalikan dirinya, ia tetap akan pergi menuju portal dimensi. Namun, ia juga tak boleh kegabah dengan pergi tanpa pepersiapan. Ia tak tau medan seperti apa yang akan ia temui di balik portal. Oleh karenanya persiapan perlu ia lakukan sesegera mungkin.

Suatu tempat langsung terlintas dalam pikirannya.

 _Gudang rahasia._

Baekhyun ingat betul jika seluruh senjata rahasia milik keluarga kerajaan tersimpan dengan apik disana. Sang Raja atau ayah Baekhyun sendiri pernah berkata jika gudang itu menyimpan senjata leluhur yang hanya keturunan berdarah _inchor_ lah yang mampu melihatnya.

Maka tanpa membuang waktu ia segera berlari menuju tempat itu, tak lupa tetap meningkatkan kewaspadaan untuk mengantisipasi jika suatu tak terduga terjadi. Para prajurit pasti sedang berkeliling istana, Baekhyun tidak mau jika ia tertangkap basah masih diluar kamarnya.

Tak perlu waktu lama kaki mungilnya yang lincah telah berhasil mencapai bagian depan Gudang Rahasia. Gudang ini terletak di sayab barat istana tepatnya di bagian bawah tanah. Tak ada seorang pun yang tau tempat itu kecuali Sang Raja dan Baekhyun. Bahkan Pangeran Kris selaku penerus tahta tak pernah diberi tau oleh Sang Raja. Baekhyun juga tidak mengerti kenapa ayah tercintanya hanya membagi rahasia tersebut kepada dirinya. Setiap kali ia bertanya Sang Raja hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman

Tangan mungilnya bergerak gesit membuka setiap segel yang ada di pintu.

Pintu ganda itu langsung terbuka lebar setelah segel terakhir terbuka. Aura magis menjadi hal pertama yang Baekhyun rasakan. Ia merasa seperti ada suatu bagian dari dirinya yang tersimpan di gudang ini. Entah apa itu Baekhyun juga tidak tau.

Ia edarkan pandangan untuk mencari senjata yang sekiranya akan ia bawa nanti. Netranya jatuh pada puluhan tombak yang berjejer rapi. Tapi pemikiran untuk membawa benda itu langsung musnah ketika menyadari jika tombak bukanlah opsi yang bagus untuk ditenteng selama perjalanan.

"Tanganku bisa pegal jika membawa senjata itu"

Sekali lagi ia telusuri segala sudut untuk menemukan pilihan senjata yang tepat. Sampai tak sengaja sepasang maniknya memandang pada sudut kanan ruang. Sebuah belati mungil dengan simbol petir, lautan dan api yang bersatu menjadi suatu kepaduan yang indah menarik perhatian Baekhyun. Ukiran kecil membentuk huruf kuno yunani tergores pada gagang belati. _To diásimo vorpal_

"Indah sekali.."

Langsung saja Baekhyun berbalik pergi setelah mengambil belati itu. Tanpa menyadari jika kaca yang terletak di dinding tempat belati tersebut ditaruh tak menunjukkan bayangan benda tersebut ketika Baekhyun meraihnya dalam genggaman.

-

-

-

"Percaya atau tidak. Takdir akan segera membawa- _nya_ kehadapanmu, Chanyeol"

Chanyeol menyeringai ketika temannya mengatakan hal itu. "Aku tau, Jongin. Aku bisa merasakan ia begitu dekat."

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan, _My Lord_?" tanya Jongin dengan nada mengejek.

"Ketika ia sudah ada dalam genggamanku. Maka tak ada satu pun musuh yang bisa menjatuhkanku." ucap Chanyeol penuh keyakinan.

"Apakah kau berniat menggunakan _Mate-mu_ untuk meningkatkan kekuatanmu? Ku pikir kau mencintainya"

"Hasrat dan cinta dua hal yang berbeda, Jongin. Ketika aku pertama kali merasakan eksistensinya jiwaku begitu mendamba. Tetapi itu bukan berarti aku mencintainya."

Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika mendengar Sang Penguasa Kegelapan menekan setiap untaian kata yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Kau tak ingin menjadikannya istrimu?"

"Hanya yang pantas saja yang berhak menempati posisi itu. Dan sejauh yang aku tau, Irene lah yang pantas menjadi calon istriku."

"Kau bahkan belum mengetahui seperti apa Matemu tapi kau sudah membuat keputusan seperti itu? Kau tau sendiri Chanyeol ketika kau beratatap muka dengannya maka semestamu hanya berpusat kepadanya. Mustahil bagimu untuk bersamanya tanpa perasaan cinta sedikitpun. Cinta itu akan hidup dalam jiwamu meskipun kau menyangkal kepantasan dirinya menjadi istrimu."

Chanyeol menatap tajam ke arahnya setalah apa yang ia ucapkan. Dengan gigi yang mengatup ia berucap. "Jaga batasanmu, Jongin. Aku adalah penguasa alam ini. Aku tau apa yang baik untukku dan apa yang tidak."

"Kau hanya belum memahaminya Chanyeol. Ketika kau kehilangan ia, kau akan menyadari betapa kau tak sanggup hidup tanpanya dan saat itu terjadi bahkan memohon pada sang waktu pun akan terasa percuma. Jiwamu terikat dengannya Chanyeol. Maka jangan mencoba menyangkalnya atau kau akan menyesal nanti."

Hanya keterdiaman yang melingkupi ruang itu setelah Jongin pergi. Dalam diamnya Chanyeol merenung setiap kata yang ia dengar dari Jongin.

-

-

-

Sunyi adalah apa yang Baekhyun temui ketika pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di tempat ini.

"Tempat apa ini?"

Belati mungil yang menjadi senjatanya ia keluarkan. Berjaga-jaga jika ada sesuatu yang berbahaya mendekat.

Sejauh mata memandang hanya kegelapan hutanlah yang ia temui. Hawa dingin menusuk kulitnya saat ia melangkah semakin dalam memasuki hutan.

Ketika tak menjumpai apapun yang menarik maka ia pun berlalik. Berniat kembali menuju portal saat rasa penasarannya akan tempat itu sudah terpuaskan.

Baekhun sangat terkejut ketika maniknya tak menemukan portal dimensi. Baekhyun ingat jika posisi portal tersebut tepat di depannya tadi. Namun, yang ada di depannya saat ini hanyalah gelapnya hutan.

Pada dasarnya Baekhyun adalah orang yang tenang. Walaupun kemelut rasa panik tak dapat dihindari tapi ia berusaha mendinginkan pikiran untuk menemukan cara kembali ke istananya. Pasti ada jalan lain yang dapat ia gunakan.

Hembusan nafas di area tengkuknya membuat tubuh Baekhyun membeku. Seingatnya ia tak mendengar tapak kaki mendekat. Lalu makhluk apakah yang kini ada di belakang tubuhnya. Dengan berani ia berbalik sambil mengacungkan belati ke arah belakang.

kosong

Tak ada apapun. Baekhyun yakin betul jika yang ia rasakan adalah hembusan nafas. Tapi kenapa saat ia berbalik ia tak menemukan apapun.

"Mencariku?"

Menoleh ke kanan saat suara berat menyapa indra pendengaran. "Siapa kau?"

"Kau tak takut padaku?" tanya suara itu mengintimidasi.

"Aku tak takut pada apapun." jawab Baekhyun tenang

Mata yang kini menatapnya kini berubah menjadi sepekat darah. Tubuh tinggi yang semula tertutup bayang-bayang pohon perlahan menampakkan wujudnya. Wajah tampan itu sejenak mengalihkan dunia Baekhyun.

"Setiap orang memiliki rasa takut, _sweatheart_ "

Sebuah tangan nyaris mencekik lehernya jika Baekhyun tidak memiliki reflek yang bagus. Tangan Mungilnya menggenggam tangan pria yang nyaris membunuhnya.

Sentakan halus mereka rasakan saat tangan mereka bersentuhan. Membuat si pria tersadar siapa sosok yang ada dihadapannya kini.

"Pria sejati tak pernah menyerang wanita."

Menulikan pendengaran, tangan yang semula bergerak menyerang Baekhyun perlahan beralih menyentuh pipinya dengan lembut.

Kedua belah bibir telah menyatu sempurna. Dunia Baekhyun seakan runtuh ketika tau apa yang pria asing ini lakukan. Sekuat tenaga ia berusaha memberontak. Namun, tenaganya kalah kuat dengan tenaga si pria.

Lumatan terus ia terima di bibir mungilnya. Rengkuhan erat di pinggang juga dapat ia rasakan.

" _Mate...Mate.."_

Hatinya berdentum keras ketika mendengar suara penuh damba dan hasrat itu.

Chanyeol tak bisa menampik jika yang dikatakan Jongin padanya beberapa saat lalu benar adanya. Semestanya hanya terpusat pada gadis di depannya ketika ia mengetahui siapa gadis ini. Semua terasa benar ketika ia kembali mencecap rasa di bibir mungil itu. Tak bisa mengelak bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta pada gadis mungil dalam rengkuhanya. Chanyeol menyadari betul jika yang ia rasakan bukan hanya sekedar hasrat tetapi perasaan ingin memiliki dan melindungi.

Jemarinya bergerak menelusuri setiap bagian tubuh Baekhyun.

" _Damn, I can't hold it anymore. Just tell me.. Tell me What's your name, baby"_

Hasrat memukulnya telak ketika suara berat itu mengalun dalam gelapnya malam.

"Baekhyun.."

Baekhyun dapat merasakan tubuhnya tak menapak di tanah saat tubuh kekar itu mengangkatnya dalam gendongan.

" _Call me Chanyeol._ " ditutup dengan lumatan keras di bibir Baekhyun yang mana membuat Baekhyun lupa akan segala Hal kecuali lecutan rasa nikmat yang tubuhnya rasakan.

-

-

-

TBC


End file.
